German 85 26 612.4 filed 19 Sep. 1985 by O. Nefzger describes a cooling or warming device for small containers like bottles or glasses. The container has an external screwthread at its lower end. A smaller container is attached to and forms a continuous continuation of the larger container. This smaller container has an upper edge with an internal screwthread. The large container is screwed to the smaller container. The smaller container is filled with ice to cool the drink. This known state of the art is particularly usable with glass containers such as champagne bottles, champagne and beer glasses in which the cooling system is directly incorporated.
The disadvantage of this known teaching is that in order to hold the cooling medium it is necessary to provide a wholly separate glass container that must be mounted on the bottle. Use is difficult and direct cooling of the drink, as particular desired with juice, lemonade, or cola drinks, is not possible.
German 196 09 972 filed 8 Dec. 1995 by L. Bonczek describes a system for packaging and/or storing products, in particular food, in a container that has a compartment with an opening through which the product can be loaded in and that has another compartment for holding a second product. This second comportment is partitioned off from the product holding the first product and the opening is closable. The second compartment in this package covered up by closing the opening and does not serve to cool the package-contents or to hold an ice-filled drinking glass.
Standard commercial bottles, for example soda bottles, have no system for cooling the drink. Since these bottles, in particular the 1- and 2-liter bottles, are very bulky, they are always cooled in large ice chests or refrigerators. The bottles warm up when taken out of the cooler relatively quickly, which is not wanted.
It is further known to provide liquid containers with a cup fitting over the bottle and serving for drinking or for pouring (German 199 14 753 filed 31 Mar. 1999 by L. Papeo).
A cooling drinking glass is also known that has an ice compartment molded right into the glass or plastic and that serves to hold ice. In another known cooling derive (see German 69 45 265 filed 9 Sep. 1969) the drinking vessel has an integral or added-on compartment into which an appropriate coolant is loaded. All these known solutions have the disadvantage that the coolant or the drink vessel is completely surrounded by the body of the bottle and is not visible from outside. It is impossible to determine if the ice serving for cooling is still there after some time out of the refrigerator and thus is no longer effective. This it particularly disadvantageous with larger drink bottles as for example 1- and 2-liter drink bottles.